Esper Students
by RedOmega
Summary: Students from various schools of Academy City tranfers to Kunugigaoka Junior High School due to blackout in the city for unknown reasons. Chiba Ryunosuke immediately recognizes some of those students, especially a certain electrfying girl. What is Chiba's secret behind his so-called quiet personality? Most of Raligun's stories are taken place here.


**I made a fanfic of my fave character.**

* * *

 _-Breaking News-_

 _-Academy City has experienced a huge blackout yesterday for unknown reasons. Students whose schools are in the blackout area will be transferred to Kunugigaoka School until the damage is fixed.-_

* * *

It is now class morning and the students of Class E are chatting with each other while waiting for their homeroom teacher.

"Hey, Nagisa. There's gonna be a bunch of new students in the campus today in the main campus!" Maehara said as he walked over towards Nagisa's desk.

"Yeah. I saw it on the news." Nagisa replied.

"Weird..." Isogai said, while wearing a slightly confused expression.

"What's wrong?" Kataoka asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I never heard about 'Academy City' before." Isogai answered.

"That place isn't really well-known in around here." Kanzaki said.

"I see..."

As they chat, Chiba Ryunosuke listens to their conversation.

"Hey, Maehara! I heard there're a buncha chics there right now!" Okajima said, while im his pervert-mode.

"Yeah, I know! Let's take a look later after school!" Maehara replied.

Suddenly, Chiba let out a sigh.

* * *

"Now, class. I'm sure you heard about the transfer of Academy City's students today." Korosensei announced.

"It doesn't really affects us, Korosensei." Sugino said, "No one would be transferred in Class E."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Sugino-kun. Anyway, let's start class." Korosensei said as he turned to Karma, "Karma-kun, please don't assassinate me all day like you did yesterday."

"Fine~"

* * *

After Korosensei's class, the Class E students are now in Tadaomi Karasuma's PE class, which is assassination training. After school, Nagisa, Sugino, and Karna are walking together in the main campus.

"I haven't seen any of the new students." Sugino said.

"They're must be still inside the building." Nagisa speculates.

"Eh~." Karma said.

"I heard they have their own school uniforms." Sugino said.

"Well, they aren't really students from here." Karma said, wearing a bored expression.

Suddenly, they heard shouting nearby.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT!"

The three turned around and saw their classmate, Chiba Ryunosuke, being chased by a chesnut-haired girl wearing a short-sleeved white dress shirt worn under a light brown vest with a red and yellow school emblem on the left side. She also wears a dark tan pocketed skirts that reach halfway down her thighs.

Chiba didn't respond and just kept on running until he reached the school gate and suddenly disappeared in their sight. The girl, who lost him, angrily went back to the building.

"...What was that all about?" The three wondered in sync.

Unbeknowst to the three, Chiba is seen standing on the rooftop while panting.

"...I really pissed her off."

* * *

-10 Minutes Later-

At the school gate, Misaka Mikoto is seen chatting with her friends and the four decided to go to the cafe nearby.

"Misaka-san, Shirai-san, where are you two currently living?" Uiharu Kazari asked. She is a small girl who sports short black hair and brown eyes. Her most striking feature is her headband made out of artificial flowers.

"We lived in a dorm that was made specifically for us." Shirai Kuroko answered, " You see, the Board of Directors are affiliated with the higher-ups here."

She has tawny hair tied into two curly pigtails. She wears the same uniform as Misaka.

"The same goes for you guys. There are dorms that were made for Academy City's students whenever they come here for trips or something like that." Misaka explained.

"Eh~, so that's why me and Uiharu became roommates." Saten Ruiko gleefully said... while shamelessly flipping up Uiharu's skirt. She's pretty well-known in her school for her tendency of embarrassing Uiharu.

"KYAAAAAAHH!"

Misaka and Shirai then suddenly heard a sound of metal clanging in an alleyway.

"Onee-sama..."

"Yeah."

"Is there something wrong?" Saten asked.

"We just heard something from there." Misaka said, pointing at the direction.

Misaka and Shirai, along with Uiharu and Saten, went to the alleway, only to find 3 delinquents picking on a helpless elementary boy.

"Hey, wanna get hurt? Then be kind and donate us your money." The blue-haired delinquent demanded. The three were about to hurt the boy until Misaka kicks a trash can towards them from nearby, knocking the blue and brown-haired delinquents out.

"Hey, who are you!?" The orange-haired one asked.

"You may not know, but we are from judgment from Academy City." Shirai said, pulling her armband in her usual way. She, Uiharu and Saten notices Misaka staring at the phone dropped by the unconcious delinquent, "Onee-sama?"

"Misaka-san?" Uiharu said in worry.

Misaka sighed and suddenly picks up the phone and throws it behind her, "Hey, is this yours?"

Much to everyone's (except Misaka) surprise, Chiba Ryunosuke catches the phone, "Yep, I was wondering where I dropped this."

"Well, be careful next time." Misaka warns him.

Uiharu notices his uniform, "You're in Kunugigaoka! What are you doing here!?"

"Well, I sort of left my phone somewhere and was looking for it." Chiba explained.

"Judgment, huh?" The orange-haired delinquent said.

"You're not going anywhere." Shirai said.

The delinquents responded with a smirk and suddenly let out a huge flame, much to their shock.

"A Pyrokinesis!?"

"I was expelled from my school in Academy City due to my actions, so I was transferred here." The delinquent explained.

Shirai examined the fire, "A fire this size... you must be a Level 4. Onee-sama, stand back."

"It's okay, Kuroko."

Shirai responded with a confused look, "Eh?"

A few seconds later, the delinquent was sent flying to the wall by Chiba, who used blue flame.

He stared at him in shock, "W-wha..."

"Whoa..." Saten stared at Chiba in awe.

"He's an esper, too!?" Uiharu and Shirai exclaimed.

"The one who uses blue flame, don't tell me he's...!" The orange-haired couldn't finish his sentence.

"The Number Six, the Hellfire...!" Shirai said.

"Did I go too far?" Chiba asked.

"Nope. Just fine." Misaka replied.

* * *

The 3 delinquents were sent to their school for suspension and the girls, along with Chiba Ryunosuke, led the boy back home.

"Wow~, there's another Level 5 here!" Saten cheerfully said.

"I was in a state of shock myself." Shirai admitted.

"Thank you for you help there! My name's Uiharu Kazari."

"I'm Saten Ruiko."

"Shirai Kuroko. I am Onee-sama's most trusted guardian!"

"I'm Chiba Ryunosuke, from Class 3-E."

Chiba was expecting some sort of discrimination from them but they just ignored it.

"You two seem to know each other." Saten said.

"Yeah, I met him before I met Kuroko." This answer caused Shirai to be in a state of horror, extremely shock that there is someone that knows Misaka longer than her.

"Anyway, why don't you come with us to the cafe?" Misaka asked Chiba.

"Sure." Chiba agreed.

They group started to walk away, except for Shirai.

"O-Onee-sama... YOU JUST ASKED HIM TO FO WITH YOU!" Shirai exclaimed.

"What the hell are you thinking about!?" Misaka then gave Shirai the usual electricity torture.

Chiba watched Misaka electrocuting Shirai, both in confusion and amusement.

* * *

 **Fanfic can be anything you want. Please review.**


End file.
